marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-7642)
Scott, Scotty, Wolvie | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , , , , , , | Relatives = Mac Hudson (maternal cousin) Sara Pezzini (wife) unborn step-child | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Columbus Circle, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, United States of America; formerly 644 Grant Street, Grant Street, Chinatown, San Francisco, California, United States of America, France, Canada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearm, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, student; former government agent, soldier, spy | Education = Privately tutored as a child | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Chris Claremont; Walter Simonson | First = Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Good. Then ya understand that sometimes ya gotta help the li'l guy -- even when it seems like the rest of the world is afraid of ya... like they hate ya... just for being different. | Speaker = Logan | QuoteSource = WildC.A.T.s/X-Men Vol 1 The Golden Age | HistoryText = James Howlett seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He once served in the Canadian Army. World War II Zealot During World War II, James, now known as Logan became a government agent, often loaned to the United States of America. Some time between December 11 of 1941 and August 25 of 1944, he was sent to Nazi occupied Pairs to steal the Lazarus Scroll only to be captured. During his escape, he ran into another spy, Zealot. They teamed-up to go after the scroll and killed Colonel Eikert Oberst, who revealed himself as a Daemonite before his death. Afterwards, Zannah knocked Logan out and took the scroll. Later, Logan found her while on assignment to Vienna, helping her getting onto the train after Nazi patrol denied her entry. After explaining to Logan the significance of the scroll and the Daemonites, they were attacked by one and another Nazi. The Kenyan was able to take the scroll and return to his base, with Logan and Zannah close behind. Kenyan delivered the scroll to the Daemonite queen, but Zealot was able to destroy the base using a crystal owned by the queen. Logan survived, but was unable to find any other survivors. Spaniard In 1942, Logan journeyed to joined the French Resistance. and became their greatest asset. The Nazis responded by sending their deadliest assassin, Spaniard, after him. Even with his connection to The Darkness and command of darklings, Roberto was overpowered and killed by Logan. All Sold Out As an agent of Weapon X, he joined their black ops team, Team X. Circa 1970, Team X was sent to destroy the Numidian Army's super-soldier program. Logan, David North, and Victor Creed broke into the facility while John Wraith ran surveillance from the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. Once inside, they were confronted by Madamoiselle Mirielle Duplessis and Omega Red, mercenaries hired by the Numidian Army. ]] Being chased by the army, they ran into Team 7 and despite initial distrust, the two strike teams teamed-up. The two groups stumbled upon a warhead housing super-soldiers. They were picked up by Wraith and Team 7 used a psionic blast to destroy the entire complex. The Prophecy Logan would be given his iconic costume and was given the code name Wolverine after joining Department H's superhero team, Alpha Flight. During this time, Logan moved to San Francisco and fell in love with a woman named Sung Li. They shared an apartment in Chinatown. In 1982, Sung told Logan that her mother had mysteriously forgotten about her. They went over to her apartment, where everything seemed normal except that Ms. Li spoke English, a language she didn't know. The couple attempted to leave only for Ms. Li to summon ninjas to attack them. During the fight, Logan was thrown out the window and the fight spilled onto the streets. Logan passed out from the injuries he sustained and was saved by Michael Cray. Cray took him to his house as Logan's claws meant he would cause suspicion at a hospital. There, he went through Logan's wallet and found that Logan's address matched the return address of an anonymous letter he received the day prior. As Logan came to, Michael told him the revelation just as the ninjas attacked his home. They escaped and proceeded to go back to Logan's apartment in search of Sung. ]] Inside, they found a magic man, who teleported them to The Librarian's Library. The Librarian told them that Sung Li was kidnapped because she has the power to unleashed an ancient army. She gave Logan a talisman able to destroy the urn holding the army's soul and told them where to find the urn. They were returned to Logan's apartment and suited up for battle. They tracked the urn and were almost overrun by the ninjas, only to be saved by rival ninjas. Wolverine placed the talisman in the urn, destroying it. Sung escaped from a backroom and they returned home. After parting ways with Cray, Logan went up to his apartment to find Sung putting away the Librarian suit. Realizing she was using him the entire time, he left her and San Francisco despite her claims that she did loved him. Wild Covert Action Teams Logan eventually left Alpha Flight and Department H for the X-Men. Cerebro detected a Mutant near the Hellfire Club, only to immediately vanish. The X-Men stationed Nightcrawler outside the club to gather information on estate owner Cameron Blair. When he returned, he revealed that the Hellfire Club had employed daemonites and the he wasn't the only one investigating the club. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Wolverine then accompanied Nightcrawler on his scouting mission. They ran into the WildC.A.T.s and allied with them to rescue the missing boy. Nightcrawler found him and captured WildC.A.T.S. in a cavern under the house, where Blair had summoned the Lord of All That is Not. They rescued the kidnapped, but preventing the lord from receiving its sacrifice resulted in an explosion. Phoenix and Void contained the blast and the heroes escaped the mansion. Apokolips... Now! Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men were manipulated by Darkseid into dreaming and seeing visions of their former teammate, Phoenix. They then visited Grey's House and found that her parents, Elaine and John Grey, also had dreams and visions of her. Professor X that there were strange incidents had occurred where the Jean had used the Phoenix Force's powers. Following the trail, the X-Men encountered Deathstroke the Terminator and while they were able to destroy the Psi-Phon , he defeated and captured them. They were taken to the Source Wall, where Darkseid used the Psychon-Wave to resurrect Dark Phoenix. The villains left, and the X-Men teamed-up with the Teen Titans, who had been captured due to being at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Cyborg discovered an abandoned Mobius Chair and, after Changeling and Sprite accidentally figured out how it worked, the two teams returned to New York City. They followed the villains to their base and during the ensuring battle, Raven and Professor X psychically weakened the Phoenix-entity so that it was forced to possess the body of Cyclops to survive. Reunion with her former lover returned Phoenix's memory of her life as Jean Grey, and she turned on Darkseid in revenge for his having reawakened her from death. In a mammoth explosion, both Darkseid and Dark Phoenix vanished. Savaged Taking advice from Storm, one of his teammates, Logan decided to go on vacation. He traveled to the Savage Land and hunted Dinosaurs until he was spotted by Sauron, who accidentally revealed that he was up to something. He followed him to Arcadia and found Zabu without Ka-Zar. Wolverine the sent a distress signal to the X-Men, but the call was picked up by Badrock. The three met up and stormed Arcadia and once Zabu freed Ka-Zar, they defeated the Savage Land Mutates and the Dinosauroids. During the battle; however, their leader, Tyrax, escaped. Afterwards, the Dinosauroids were depowered and the Savage Land Mutates were exiled and Badrock took Wolverine back to Xavier's Mansion. Bloody Marriage A fragment of the Witchblade was lodged into Logan's chest by former student, Kaylie. The resulting amnesia induced in him brought him to Las Vegas, where he married Sara Pezzini, the former wearer of the Witchblade. On the way to their honeymoon, Logan's healing factor kicked in and expelled the shard. As their memories returned, they were confronted by the Odessa Mafia, with Kaylie in tow. They revealed that their amnesia was was their doing as gratitude from Kaylie and as a way to make their expansion into New York easier. Logan and Pezzini killed Odessa and the Witchblade was reclaimed by Sara. Once Kaylie recovered, she and Logan returned to the Xavier Institute. Old Wounds Logan was drinking with a stripper at Pink Pony when he noticed that Jackie Estacado, the grandson of the Spaniard and current host of The Darkness, had been watching him. Jackie had no quarrel with Logan, but The Darkness had sworn revenge against him and started a fight between the two. After armoring up; however, Jackie decided to stop as he had no interest in avenging his grandfather. Logan respected him and the two shared a drink together. Investigation in Tokyo Wolverine and Psylocke ran into one another when they independently investigated a sentinel attacked on a Hand stronghold. Finding the situation odd, the two decided to track down the sentinels. Logan followed their scent to a underground lair with Cyblade and Ripclaw held captive. They freed them only for the sentinels to attack them. The four heroes were able to destroy the sentinels before going their separate ways. Man and Machine S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Logan and the rest of the New Avengers to investigate a strange radiation signitre in Latveria. They found a mysterious dome that emitted radiation that made those affected more violent. Proceeding to search the dome, the New Avengers barely survived its defense systems, with Spider-Man being captured. They retreated and were then confronted by the Autobots. They told them to leave the dome to them, but the New Avengers retaliated by attacked them. Ratchet used inhibitors to calm most of them down and the unexpected aid of Dr. Doom knocked out Ms. Marvel and Wolverine. The Autobots revealed that their common enemies were Decepticons and the two teams teamed-up to break into the dome. Megatron, powered by Spider-Man's blood, confronted the heroes and was met by an Anti-Transformer Armor-clad Iron Man. Stark stood no chance, but the battle was distract for the Autobots and Wolverine to break into the facility. Meanwhile, Spider-Man escaped his restraints and met Prowl and Ratchet. He begrudgingly agreed to keep giving blood to empower the Autobots. Logan found them and offered his blood himself, powering them. Then Spidey, Prowl, and Ratchet joined the battlefield while the others located the source of the radiation, the Psycho-Prism, and destroyed it. With the violent wave stopped, the Decepticons retreated. | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Logan considered baseball unmanly. * He was a hockey fan. * Nightcrawler compared Wolverine's fighting style to Warblade's. * It took Logan three hours, forty-two minutes, and nineteen seconds to regrow an ear. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джеймс Хоулетт (7642) Category:WWII Characters Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Trackers Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons Expert Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Millionaires